fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shinigami Auxiliary Magic
Shinigami Auxiliary Magic (死神の補助魔法, Shinigami no Hojo Mahō) is a form of Lost Magic, which falls under the category of both Caster, Holder, and Lost Magics, and it is a magic which is quite similar to infamous Slayer Magic. This magic allows the user to gain the great power and physiology of a long extinct and powerful species known as Shinigami; as a result, the one who managed to become a user of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic, becomes known as Grim Reapers (死本質の征服調整者グリムリーパー, Gurimu Rīpā lit. Subjugating Coordinator of Death Essence), the god of death, making them both feared and respected far and wide. Description To use this powerful magic a candidate must come into physical contact with a shinigami weapon, ancient and powerful weapons that were once used by the extinct race known as shinigamis. If the weapon feels the candidate is unworthy, it absorbs the mage's soul, killing them. If it feels the candidate is worthy it will turn into a mass of energy in order to enter the candidate's body and fuse with their magic origin and soul. By fusing with the candidate's soul and magic origin, the shinigami weapon is able to release the unique black miasma of the shinigami it once belonged to as well as other unidentifiable substances. These substances will modify so that the candidate's physiology mimics the shinigami. As a result, Shinigami Auxiliaries has many of the abilities shinigami once had like the ability to sense death, slightly decay life forms with a touch, become ageless, open the gate to the Astral Plane, immunity to Death Magic, and many other similar abilities. A shinigami weapon is constantly drawing in the lost souls from the environment to transport them to the afterlife. As payment, the Astral Plane will flood the user's body with the unique ethernano that dwells in the Astral Plane for each soul that is transported. Shinigami weapons flood this ethernano with black miasma and life-force residue created naturally by the shinigami weapon in order to create the shinigami's respective element inside the body of the Shinigami Auxiliary. What makes the elements of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic unique is that all elements have large quantities of the black miasma in them, making it a purple color. First and foremost, this trait makes the user's element very powerful. Secondly, this trait allows the element rapidly decay any living thing it comes it into contact with, increasing how dangerous it is even further. Just like death does not discriminate, neither does the elements that are produced by Shinigami Auxiliary Magic. This is because the black miasma in the element allows the element to harm anyone it touches, regardless of what they are immune to. The process of creating the shinigami element makes the user absolutely immune to their own element. Furthermore, this never ending cycle continuously draws in pre-existing sources of the Shinigami Auxiliary's respective element. Once drawn in, the element is broken down into energy to rejuvenate and empower the body, mind, soul, and magic. Since the Shinigami Auxiliary's body is filled with black miasma, the black miasma in their body can be used to destroy any harmful substance in the element, allowing the Shinigami Auxiliary to absorb forms of their element that would otherwise be dangerous. For example: elements from Devil Slayer Magic. A Shinigami Auxiliary has absolute dominance over their element and can release their element in both small and very large quantities. Some mages even believe the control a Shinigami Auxiliary has over their element surpasses that of Slayers. This allows Shinigami Auxiliary to easily perform spells that are out of the league of most mages. What's more, a Shinigami Auxiliary can give their element abilities such as making it explosive or solid if their element isn't solid. This increases the type of spells a Shinigami Auxiliary has access to even more. The source of a Shinigami Auxiliary's powers, the shinigami weapon, can be manifested into the user's hand through the willpower of the Shinigami Auxiliary. All Shinigami Auxiliaries have intuitive mastery of how to use their weapon to its fullest. Izanagi has commented on how manifesting the weapon is like breaking seal. Once manifested, the user's abilities and magic power will skyrocket since their shinigami traits will become more pronounced. Naturally, controlling this power is very difficult and it can drive the user insane, wanting to destroy anything in their path. On top of this, it is hard for a user's mind to handle this much power, resulting in a continuous migraine until the shinigami weapon is merged back with the Shinigami Auxiliary's Magic Origin. The weapon itself has a couple of abilities as well. It is nearly impossible to heal injuries that were inflicted by a user's shinigami weapon. This is because the injuries that the weapon inflicts are caused by the target's soul being harmed in a similar fashion. Thus, a fatal blow inflicted by this weapon can kill anyone, regardless of what kind of immortality they may have. As one may expect from the name of this magic, Shinigami Auxiliary Magic is very effective against the undead and on souls who are unable to move on. However, unlike Slayer Magic, Shinigami Auxiliary Magic isn’t painful to those creatures. In fact, most of these creatures describe the feeling of being hit by Shinigami Auxiliary Magic as euphoric. Aside from The Three Primordial Styles no single single type of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic is inherently good or evil. This is much unlike Slayer Magic since in most cases what element it uses is the determining factor between whether a Slayer Magic is a Black Art or a White Art. In the case of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic how it is used and what spells the mage creates is the determining factor between good and evil. If a Shinigami Auxiliary chooses to use their style of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic for evil purposes their Shinigami Auxiliary Magic will gradually obtain properties of a Black Art. If a Shinigami Auxiliary Magic is used for good it will gradually turn into a White Art. If a Shinigami Auxiliary Magic is used for good and evil it will remain neutral. When a Shinigami Auxiliary Magic has turned into a Black Art, White Art, or something else it is still possible for their Shinigami Auxiliary Magic to change to something else. In fact, a Shinigami Auxiliary Magic can change from a White Art to a Black Art in a single fight if one's emotions are extreme enough. Soul Transcendence Soul Transcendence is an advanced ability of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic. It is the closest thing a Shinigami Auxiliary Magic user has to a Slayer's "force" and it is buried deep within the history of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic so that very few people kind find it. There are so few users that only a handful exist and it is widely regarded that Izanagi has the greatest level of mastery over this ability. To use this ability the user must speak an incantation that is rooted in their subconscious while running two of their fingers across their shinigami weapon. The incantation that is spoken allows the user to absorb all of the black miasma from the shinigami weapon while using their powers over souls to give their shinigami weapon a soul of their own. The combination of these two things will allow the user to give life to their shinigami weapon and it gives their weapon a new and improved shape. Giving life to their weapon makes it possible for the user to synchronize their personality and soul with their shinigami weapon. Through this synchronization, a user can unleash a powerful spell from their weapon. Obviously, these spells differ from one user to the next because the effects of the spell depend on the user and their weapon's personality as well as what element they use. Much like a Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art, the spells that are performed through this ability have an absurd amount of power. They completely outclass any other spell the user can perform and in some cases not even all of their spell combine can match a Soul Transcendence. Most Soul Transcendences are powerful enough to easily obliterate large islands. Furthermore, taking in all the black miasma gives the user the ability to control the levels of black miasma in their element more than usual, which allows them to increase or decrease the power of the spell to a small degree. To use a Soul Transcendence a practitioner has to use all of their magic power, making a Soul Transcendence an all-or-nothing-type of attack. Upon using this spell, their weapon will merge back with the user's magic origin and practitioner will be left in an extremely exhausted state. They may be so tired that they could faint. Another drawback is that the high levels of black miasma in their body will disable their ability to use magic until it returns to the shinigami weapon. This can take days or even weeks depending on how much there is. Lastly, not every Shinigami Auxiliary Magic user has the potential to use Soul Transcendence. It takes a lot of dedication, training, and experience to discover what their incantation is. Once it is discovered it will take even more training to learn how to properly use it. Reaper Arts The Reaper Arts is a group of very basic spells that are considered the bread and butter of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic. They are practiced not only for combat, but to also helping the Shinigami Auxiliary become more aware and attuned to the spiritual world and that may set them on the path to figuring out their personal incantation for Soul Transcendence. Before one can use the Reaper Arts, one must first channel a spirit to the physical realm and form a contact with it called a "Guardian Pact." The contract is formed by offering a bit of the spiritual ethernano the Shinigami Auxiliary receives as payment to the spirit. Once the contract is formed the spirit will continue to take the agreed upon amount of spiritual ethernano daily in return for its loyalty and the spirit's own unique spiritual energies. Reaper Arts use these energies to harness the power of the Saṃsāra's realms of rebirth. When drawing from the God's Realm a Shinigami Auxiliary is able to use their spirit's spiritual energies to help spirits pass on or force them back to their world while in the process severing the contract or whatever else tying them to the world to prevent them from ever coming back. It can also overwhelm a spirit with the pressure of the energy to bring it under their control. Unlike Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic, it does not work on a spirit in a body, but spirit or parts of spirits outside of it. This allows the user to seal, bind, repel, and reflect spells as magic power and some other energies serve as the embodiment of the caster's spirit or is a part of the caster's spirit. On an advanced level this realm can give the user the ability to bring the wandering spirits under their control and use them to create barriers and seals. When harnessing the power of the Demon Realm a user can use their spirit's spiritual energies to cast energy attacks that inflict great damage to spirits as well as souls of living creatures. The spells do so by using the target's karma to infect the soul or spirit with an illness. The illness can come manifest itself in a lot of different forms depending on the bad deeds the target has done and what their will harm the soul or spirit the most. When harnessing the power of the Human Realm a Shinigami Auxiliary is able to use their spirit's energies to heal and empower an ally's spirit to do the same to their body or mind. Masters of this side Reaper Art are able to perform miraculous feats that far surpass what Healing Magic can do. The power of the Animal Realm allows the user to use the spiritual energies to summon and control minor spirits for offensive and defensive spells such as sending a horde of spirits at an attacker, using spirits as a shield, or using spirits to form various seals on opponents. When a user is skilled enough they can use this side to use practically any form Spirit Summoning Magic, but is limited to three different ones a day so they can't use all of them anytime they want. The Hungry ghost realm is very similar to the Absorption Curse. When harnessing its power a Shinigami Auxiliary is able to use their spirit's spiritual energies absorb the souls of any living being they touch to weaken them, possibly kill them if enough of the soul is absorbed, and gain the ability to use their abilities for a brief moment in time. When harnessing the power of the Hell Realm a Shinigami Auxiliary is able to use their spirit's spiritual energy to create illusions so real that they have been falsely called living illusions on multiple occasions. These illusions are very horrific and cause long lasting and very harmful psychological damage. Common Spells *'Death Scythe:' Although Shinigami Auxiliaries can certainly release their element from their mouth, unlike Slayers it isn't Shinigami Auxiliary Magic's trademark spell, but rather an ordinary spell with no real significance outside of mocking Slayers. The trademark spell of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic is known as their death scythe spell. It allows them to manifest a scythe composed purely of their element that is more parts black miasma than actual element. This allows the scythe to instantly decay almost any organic material it comes into contact with. Transferring To transfer Shinigami Auxiliary Magic to another mage the Shinigami Auxiliary must flow all of their magic power into the blade before merging the magic power with the shinigami weapon. This transforms the weapon into not only a manifestation of the user's soul, but all of their abilities as well. Afterwards, the Shinigami Auxiliary must run the weapon through the future practitioner's chest while speaking the incantation for their Soul Transdence. The power that is usually gained through this incantation will instead by used to transfer the Shinigami Auxiliary's abilities to the other person by recreating the same phenomenon that caused the original user to gain their abilities. Unknown to most, there is a second way of transferring this magic. Since the Shinigami weapon is merged with the user's entire being, any children they have will be marked by the weapon. If the user were to die, the mark will activate and transfer the user's memories, some of their personality, and all of their abilities to their strongest child. If the child is young enough, the memories can affect them so much that they won't be able to have a personality of their own. As a result, the young child will grow up to be exactly like their parent in every way possible. In other words, a type of reincarnation by using the child's body. For this to occur the child must be younger than ten, if they are older, then the memories and personality will only have a small effect on the child instead of a complete transformation. The Three Primordial Styles The Three Primordial Styles are the first three and possibly strongest styles of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic and they each represent a single plane of existence: astral representing heaven, cavern representing earth, and hell representing hell. The users of these styles are so powerful that they have conquered death itself, making them nearly a Shinigami themselves. Not much is known about the users of Hell and Earth Shinigami Auxiliary Magic, but Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic is used by a man known as Izanagi Okami. It is said that this version of Shinigami Auxiliary Magic revolves around the Spectral Beings themselves as well as astral energy, causing it to be known as the "True" Shinigami Auxiliary Magic even though it is not. Currently, Izanagi can be found in the Astral Realm, ruling the people who live there. It seems as though he was chosen by the Astral Realm to be their leader and very few people protested against this. This fact makes Izanagi a very mysterious person since know one knows what kind of person he would have to be for something like that to happen. Primordial Reaper Arts Known Forms Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Shinigami Auxiliary Magic